This invention is directed to assays for measuring the activity of ubitquitination enzymes. The invention is also directed to assays for identifying modulators of ubiquitination.
Ubiquitin is a highly conserved 76 amino acid protein expressed in all eukaryotic cells. The levels of many intracellular proteins are regulated by a ubiquitin-dependent proteolytic process. This process involves the covalent ligation of ubiquitin to a target protein, resulting in a poly-ubiquitinated target protein which is rapidly detected and degraded by the 26S proteasome.
The ubiquitination of these proteins is mediated by a cascade of enzymatic activity. Ubiquitin is first activated in an ATP-dependent manner by a ubiquitin activating enzyme (E1). The C-terminus of a ubiquitin forms a high energy thiolester bond with E 1. The ubiquitin is then passed to a ubiquitin conjugating enzyme (E2; also called ubiquitin carrier protein), also linked to this second enzyme via a thiolester bond. The ubiquitin is finally linked to its target protein to form a terminal isopeptide bond under the guidance of a ubiquitin ligase (E3). In this process, chains of ubiquitin are formed on the target protein, each covalently ligated to the next through the activity of E3.
The components of the ubiquitin ligation cascade have received considerable attention. E1 and E2 are structurally related and well characterized enzymes. There are several species of E2, some of which act in preferred pairs with specific E3 enzymes to confer specificity for different target proteins. E3 enzymes contain two separate activities: a ubiquitin ligase different target proteins. E3 enzymes contain two separate activities: a ubiquitin ligase activity to conjugate ubiquitin to substrates and form polyubiquitin chains via isopeptide bonds, and a targeting activity to physically bring the ligase and substrate together. Substrate specificity of different E3 enzymes is the major determinant in the selectivity of the ubiquitin-dependent protein degradation process.
E3 ligases that have been characterized include the HECT (homologous to E6-AP carboxy terminus) domain proteins, represented by the mammalian E6AP-E6 complex which functions as a ubiquitin ligase for the tumor suppressor p53 and which is activated by papillomavirus in cervical cancer (Huang et al., Science 286:1321-26 (1999)). The best characterized E3 ligase is the APC (anaphase promoting complex), which is a multi-subunit complex that is required for both entry into anaphase as well as exit from mitosis (see King et al., Science 274:1652-59 (1996) for review). The APC plays a crucial role in regulating the passage of cells through anaphase by promoting ubiquitin-dependent proteolysis of many proteins. In addition to degrading the mitotic B-type cyclin for inactivation of CDC2 kinase activity, the APC is also required for degradation of other proteins for sister chromatid separation and spindle disassambly. Most proteins known to be degraded by the APC contain a conserved nine amino acid motif known as the xe2x80x9cdestruction boxxe2x80x9d that targets them for ubiquitination and subsequent degradation. However, proteins that are degraded during G1, including G1 cyclins, CDK inhibitors, transcription factors and signaling intermediates, do not contain this conserved amino acid motif. Instead, substrate phosphorylation appears to play an important role in targeting their interaction with an E3 ligase for ubiquitination (see Hershko et al., Ann. Rev. Biochem. 67:429-75 (1998)).
In eukaryotes, a family of complexes with E3 ligase activity play an important role in regulating G1 progression. These complexes, called SCF""s, consist of at least three subunits, SKP 1, Cullins (having at least seven family members) and an F-box protein (of which hundreds of species are known) which bind directly to and recruit the substrate to the E3 complex. The combinatorial interactions between the SCF""s and a recently discovered family of RING finger proteins, the ROC/APC11 proteins, have been shown to be the key elements conferring ligase activity to E3 protein complexes. Particular ROC/Cullin combinations can regulate specific cellular pathways, as exemplified by the function of APC 11-APC2, involved in the proteolytic control of sister chromatid separation and exit from telophase into G1 in mitosis (see King et al., supra; Koepp et al., Cell 97:431-34 (1999)), and ROC1-Cullin 1, involved in the proteolytic degradation of IxcexaBxcex1in NF-xcexaB/IxcexaB mediated transcription regulation (Tan et al., Mol. Cell 3(4):527-533 (1999); Laney et al., Cell 97:427-30 (1999)).
Because the E3 complex is the major determinant of selection for protein degradation by the ubiquitin-dependent proteolytic process, modulators of E3 ligase activity may be used to upregulate or downregulate specific molecules involved in cellular signal transduction. Disease processes can be treated by such up- or down regulation of signal transducers to enhance or dampen specific cellular responses. This principle has been used in the design of a number of therapeutics, including Phosphodiesterase inhibitors for airway disease and vascular insufficiency, Kinase inhibitors for malignant transformation and Proteasome inhibitors for inflammatory conditions such as arthritis.
Due to the importance of ubiquitination in cellular regulation and the wide array of different possible components in ubiquitin-dependent proteolysis, there is a need for a fast and simple means for assaying E3 ligase activity. Furthermore, such an assay would be very useful for the identification of modulators of E3 ligase. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide methods of assaying ubiquitin ligase activity, which methods may further be used to identify modulators of ubiquitin ligase activity.
Tan et al., supra, disclose that ROC1/Cullin catalyzes ubiquitin polymerization in the absence of target protein substrate. Ohta et al., Mol. Cell 3(4):535-541 (1999) disclose that APC11/APC2 also catalyze ubiquitin polymerization in the absence of target protein substrate, and that this activity is dependent on the inclusion of the proper E2 species. Rolfe et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,761 disclose an assay for identifying inhibitors of ubiquitination of a target regulatory protein.